It All Started With a Dumgbomb
by scarlettsnowflake
Summary: completeDraco pranks the dreak team. ginny gets him back. They both have to live with the after effects... will they kill each other? or will they come together to find something more? First FAN FIC EVER!
1. Chapter One the DungBomb Incident

September 3rd  
  
Journal, why must certain cretins always grace Hogwarts? That stupid boy, Draco Malfoy is here YET AGAIN! I figured he would have blown himself up or something last summer with all the Death Eater activity we've been hearing about at home. Okay, you caught me. I didn't figure it, I was damn well hoping for it! He's been torturing and teasing Ron, Harry, and Hermoine ever since they came to Hogwarts! I love my brother, you know I do, but I'm really afraid that one of these days his temper is going to get the best of him. And well you know what would happen if that occurred. He'd get expelled! I couldn't live with myself if that happened. With Fred and George gone I'm the last Weasley here to watch after him. Kind ironic I know. The little sister watching after the big brother. Especially the big brother with the really smart and powerful best buddies....  
Anyway back to stupid Draco Malfoy. We had all amazingly gotten to school without one encounter with the miserable worm. He even stayed away from Ron for the first few days of school. I was so grateful for that. I don't know how it happened but I thank Merlin that the blasted idiot gave me a few days to get settled back at school. Then the giant dung bomb dropped all over our heads. Literally... that stupid git, Malfoy had been biding his precious stupid time until all four of us were together. He wanted to get all of us his with stupid underhanded trick. Can't figure out why but still.... I had to speak to Hermoine about my Charms homework, so I was walking back to the common room with them. As usually Ron and Harry were tagging along. AND A GIANT DUNGBOMB WENT OFF RIGHT ABOVE ALL OF US!  
Every single person in the hallway was covered with dung. Head to disgustingly smelly foot! I swear you could have heard a wand drop to the floor it was so silent. Well, it was silent for about .25 seconds. Then all hell broke loose. Girls screamed in rage at their pretty robes getting dirty, boy's tempers flared and they plotted revenge. Of course no one really knew who to plot against. Yet... Ron was the worst. He both screamed in rage and plotted against every enemy he had every accumulated. And who do you think was at that very limited hate list. OF COURSE, DRACO FRICKIN MALFOY! We all knew he was the one who had done it. The slimy git practically admitted it at dinner. With a selective group of students amazingly pissed at dinner the teachers had to wonder what had been going on. Filch told them of course. I was amazed they hadn't found out before with all the racked and rumors flying about who had done it. Hermoine didn't really seem to care all that much. But boy, Ron and Harry were livid. Ron was a constant shade of purple and Harry kept on stabbing the pumpkin pie on his plate with a steak knife. Kind of scary to watch but the devilish side to me was getting a bit of a kick out of it. You saw Ron lose it all the time but Harry was another matter. I guess I kinda sided with Hermoine on this one. Didn't really give a damn. That is, until I figured out who had done it. Draco Malfoy has been getting things his way since he came to this school and boy; he is going to get what is coming to him this year! Snape has been giving that little boy EVERYTHING he could get away with and I Am So Tired OF IT! While Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were leaving the Great Hall Malfoy got up to meet them. And he said, and I quote "Wasn't that bomb SUCH a beauty. It didn't cost no more that a few sickles too." BASTARD!  
  
Ron, of course, being the levelheaded bloke he is, went straight for Malfoy's throat. Harry wasn't much help either though he stayed out of the fight. Both Ron and Malfoy ended up in the Infirmary. Ron had a broken arm and Malfoy a concussion and busted wrist. THEY BOTH DAMN WELL DESERVED IT! But Ron couldn't control himself so...well.... guess I'll have to forgive him. But that bastard Malfoy! He admitted to setting off that damn bomb! He's trying his damnedest to get Ron expelled! I will not stand for it! I wont! Mum would kill me if she knew how close Ron keeps on coming to getting his lily-white arse expelled.  
  
Was kinda funny watching Crabe and Goyle trying to help Malfoy though. Kept of getting a hand or foot in the kisser or stomach......harharhar. 


	2. Chapter Two Ginny's life takes a Dive

SORRY! I totally forgot to say that all characters in this story absolutely belong to J.K. Rowling.** ducks torrent of stones thrown her way**  
  
September 17th  
  
The Dungbomb incident, as Hermoine and I have begun calling it, has passed, Ron and Harry have calmed down and the Great Ferret Boy has disappeared from our lives for the time being. I'll keep updating as Hermoine slips me the info.  
  
September 18th  
  
Hermoine, that little twit, has been keeping everything FROM ME!!! I knew it was too good to be true. Apparently one short bushy haired Gryffindor has been keeping stuff from me to make sure I keep out of trouble and stop watching out for Ron. HE NEEDS WATCHING OUT FOR! That's not even the point. Apparently Malfoy has been giving the entire Dream Team Hell for the past few weeks. And not Hermoine, not Ron, not even Harry felt it was necessary for short, sad, little redheaded Ginny need know about it. I feel so stupid!!! Obviously the Dream Team has been snickering at me for my sad little attempts at keeping Ron from getting expelled. I can see it now. Harry, Rom, and Hermoine sitting near the fire in the Common Room laughing it up at the way I follow them around watching for trouble like a possessed little watch dog. Want to know the really sad thing? I'm not angry at them. I'm just so hurt. This is worse than my old crush on Harry, never getting my feeling returned and pining until my heart was crushed. It's even worse than seeing all of my brothers leave for Hogwarts and me having to wait for what seemed forever until it was my turn to come. This is the hurt that resembles a paranoid dwarf shoving an ice pick into my heart over and over again until it resembles ground beef. Then pouring that muggle medicine that stings like crazy all over it, only it never helps it heal. Damn... I'm going to bed now. I'm tired of bitching about my crappy life. G'night.  
  
September 19th  
  
Ignoring everyone seems to have backfired horribly. They all see to be getting along great without me. How pathetic am I? It finally just hit me. I have no friends. The great legendary Dream Team only put up with me because they didn't want to anger Mum or the twins. I was never a friend. I was a nuisance. No wonder they snuck off so many times and left me. They ditched me because they had to get away from me. Am I really that horrible? That annoying? That.... that...lonely? Why did I befriend them, in the first place? Sure, after my first year, students were wary to talk to me but that faded, as I got older. Why ....why...oh screw it. I don't care. I'll just...work really hard and get wonderfully amazing grades this year. Screw friends. No screw the Dream Team. I never had damn friends.  
  
September 21st  
  
Made a new friend today. I know I said that I just wasn't going to have friends, but animals don't count. Her name is Juliet and she's a pretty little white kitten. As a matter of fact she's lying down on my bed, right here in my room, as I write this. I hope that no one else owns her. I seem to have fallen in love with the pretty kitty and really do not want to let her go. It's strange really. Yesterday she just showed up outside my door and started scratching away at it. Did some fairly good damage to it, too. Anyway I opened the door and this beautiful small kitten charged right at me. Took me quite by surprise. I landed right on my arse Jliet came right up to me, jumped on my chest, and licked my face in apology. At least she apologizes, unlike three gits who shall remain nameless...damn I've now completely ruined the mood of this entry. From now on I won't even mention THEM. All my entries will just be about Juliet, me, and the events happening at Hogwarts.  
  
September 29th  
  
Figures!!! It so frickin figures!!! Do you want to know who Juliet's owner is??? Hmmmm? Do you? Well it's DRACO FRICKIN MALFOY!!!! My beautiful kitten belongs to the amazing bouncing ferret! And I want her back right now!  
Malfoy, the bastard, put up missing notices in al the common rooms throughout the castle and I just managed to see it one. It read "MSSING ONE WHITE KITTEN. TAG AROUND NECK READS JULIET. REWARD OFFERED." I read it and my heart seemed to stop. Juliet had been staying in my room. The whole of Gryffindor tower knew about it. They had seen her with me all around the tower. I knew that some stupid snitch would leak it to Malfoy that I had his kitten and I knew that he would want her back. The prick probably laughed his arse off before coming to get her. Professor Dumbledore came to my room himself to take Juliet and give her back to Malfoy. He didn't even look sorry to give my precious kitten to that monster... 


	3. Chapter Three Malfoy Gets whats coming t...

** All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling **  
  
October 3rd  
  
Okay, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret has gone too far. He picks on my family, this I can tolerate. He's family is just a bunch of perverted Death Eaters. Screw them. He picks on me. He's just a frickin loser and I can let this slide. BUT THE BASTARD PICKS ON MY FRICKIN CAT AND HE DIES!!!!!! Okay, yes, technically the cat is his, but in my heart THE. CAT. IS. MINE. That stupid freak of nature with his freakish white blonde hair was levitating my cat in the air. IN THE AIR! She could have been hurt, or slipped a disk, or possibly EVEN DIED!!! I don't give a whit if she was only a few feet in the air, she could have been hurt! That freakish loser is really going to get it. And when his rotting corpse is in his grave...well.... then I can have my cat back.  
  
October 5th  
  
Operation GET THAT FREAK as I have come to call it is about to get underway. The plan shall involve dungbombs. Poetic justice don't you think? He gets me and three unnamed people with a giant dumgbomb, I get him with multiple dungbombs and many other pranks that I shall thank my brothers for profously when they discover I took them from their shop. My favorites are the Toe Ticklers and the Itchin' Eyeball Sunglasses. Shall update later after THE PLAN has gone down.  
  
October 5th—Later  
  
Operation GET THAT FREAK didn't go quite as well as I had hoped. Well, I guess it wasn't in the plan for me to get caught. Ooops...well here I'll just give you the run down.  
  
PHASE ONE: well, I have Potions right after Malfoy has Potions. So I thought this would be the perfect place to stage the attack. It actually worked out pretty well. We both have to pass each other in the hallway to get where we're going. So today just after 7th year Potions got out I was right there waiting for him. Me being the seemingly innocent Ginny Weasley, I blended in really well with the crowds and managed to brush up right next to Malfoy and slap a Toe Tickler on him. For your information the Toe Ticklers are like muggle stickers. They stick to a person robes and then make their feet, or toes actually, have the sensation of someone tickling them. Very handy things. Anyway, Malfoy, after taking a step got a funny look on his face. If you looked quickly you could see his feet in his shoes moving all over the place and twitching like crazy. Then Malfoy let out a giggle. It was like Satan proclaiming he loved purple bunnies. Everyone stopped in the hallway. Even the Dream Team, who happened to have Potions with Malfoy, stopped and stared. But Malfoy, that evil git, couldn't do a single thing about it. His giggle had progressed into all out, loud, madman laughter. That's when I made my move. PHASE TWO: as you know I am furious for Malfoy's abuse of my kitten so I figured he should get a taste of his own medicine. I shouted those famous words that every wizard knows and up that boy went. He bobbed around a bit in the air until my anger kicked in and I bashed his head on the ceiling. Of course after a few seconds I got tired of holding his up there so I took the spell off him and down he went with a satisfying thud on the stone floor. Me being me I had to let him know that I wasn't going to tolerate the abuse on my kitten, so I walked up to his flattened form and proceeded to give him a very nice shiner on his right eye. It was a work of art, started swelling up immediately and turned purple within about 30 seconds. The crowd which had been gather dispensed at this point disappointed that some real violence wasn't going to be going on. In Hogwart's code that means the crowd was disappointed that Harry or Ron wasn't going to kick the crap out of Malfoy  
  
PHASE THREE: earlier in the day, during lunch, I had walked over to the Slytherin table and managed to slip Goyle my handy pair of Itchin' Eyeball Sunglasses. That boy is not too smart. I handed them to him with anyone noticing and with a confused look he just shoved them into a pocket in his robes. And that's what I was counting on. Goyle and Crabbe, after I gave Malfoy his shiner just managed to break through the dispersing crowd to help their fallen buddy. They lifted his to his feet and Goyle in a moment of brilliance saw Malfoy's shiner. We'll in Goyle's smll pea sized brain it just wasn't right that a Malfoy could get a black eye. So he handed the Ferret my sunglasses to cover up the deformity. Yeah, that boy really is dense. And well you guessed it. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret's eyes started itching like crazy. Then, well, bummer, I let loose.  
  
PHASE FOUR: Dungbombs really are an amazing thing really. Unfortunalty you can't really control where their contents end up. So when my brilliantly placed dungbombs went off at my command, it really wasn't my fault that Snape managed to walk straight into the last one going off. It was my fault that I giggled like mad as the entire hallway went dead silent though. Yeah, oops....  
  
So that's how it went down. I'm perfectly happy about it though. Well I will be for a few more minutes. Currently I'm in Dumbledore's office with a dung covered Snape and Malfoy. This could turn out to be pretty bad.... more later. 


	4. Chapter Four Crap We go to a new school

** All Characters Belong to J.K. Rowling***I'm just messing with them  
  
October 6th  
  
We'll. Now isn't this amazingly ironic. The small baby sister whom TRYS to protect the big older brother from expellation gets the evil act herself. YES I got expelled. Damn...wonder what Mum and Dad are going to say. Funny thing is Draco got expelled right along with me. Seems that he was plotting something horrible against a fellow student. Gee.... wonder who. I wonder when then news that I'm expelled is finally going to sink in.... I'm still denial crazy freak phase. Maybe it's because of the way I got expelled. Usually they would snap an expelled person's wand but their not going to snap mine and Dra—Malfoy's. They're in fact going to let us keep our wands and their shipping us to a wizarding school in the United States. What wanker would want to go there?!?!? FRICKIN A.... okay I guess you could now say that it's finally hit. I'm going to be cast out of my family. I'm going to be.... I'm going to be.... I'm going to be in a school where I only know MALFOY!!! Crap...this really is going to suck.... I have to go pack my bags. We're flooing immediately to my NEW BRIGHT SPIFFY school. Screw A MONKEY!  
  
October 7th  
  
Everyone speaks funny here. I REALLY HATE IT HERE!!!!! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid oh yeah, Ginny is really so very stupid. I don't think revenge was worth this much. I don't think Malfoy thinks it was worth this much either. He seems just about as miserable as I am. Seems he high and mighty daddy couldn't get him out of this jam. So he's stuck here. Sucks to be him. Hell, it sucks to be me. We'll for a minute I'll get out of the pity pot and tell you all about my new school. It's near this place called Salem, Maine. Cool thing about it is it's right on the coast. The ocean is really very pretty. The bad thing about it is everything else. Its in a small rickety old WOOD building, they don't have the same classes we do. They have History, Charms, Potions (dammit), Plant Life, Biology, Defense, and this whacked out class I haven't been called Yoga. Supposedly it's supposed to help problem students chill out and distress. I actually haven't been to any of my classes yet. Today I'm just supposed to stay in my room and get used to the place. Answer me this, how am I supposed to distress in a school on the opposite side of the world from home, where people speak funny, where their making me learn History, and where I'm stuck with Malfoy as a room mate. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that. Apparently here they're more open minded on co-educational rooming. Mum would through of fit if she knew about this. But she doesn't. Mum, Dad, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Percy aren't talking to me right now. The only people from home who are talking to me are the twins. I knew I loved Fred and George. Great blokes, they weren't even angry when they found out about my nicking those pranks. They said they'd write soon. God, I hope so.  
  
***5 minutes later***  
  
Malfoy's, just sitting over there on his side of the room picking at the wooden wall with a pocketknife. Wonder how he got it in here.....Geez, I'm bored. What are we supposed to do in this damn matchbox? It's amazingly boring here. They haven't given me my wand back. Malfoy either. Wait no...hold one.... HE DOES HAVE HIS WAND! If I had my wand I could record my life in my journal like Tom did. Only I wouldn't be doing it to be evil, I'd be doing it out of a great dislike of writing on parchment.... I'm going to try it.  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
"Oy, Weasel. What the hell are you doing with that? Gimmie my damn wand back you witch." Draco was in a horrible mood, and he damn well wasn't going to put up with this...this...mud-blood loving freak stealing his wand.  
  
"Damn straight, Ferret. How the Hell did you get your wand in here?" Said Ginny running to her side of the room and jumping on her bed.  
  
"I put a simple Copy spell on it, and gave those uptight bastards over here on this side of the big pond the copy of it. Now are you going to give my wand back or do I have to use the damn frickin knife?" said Draco with an imposing poke with his pocketknife.  
  
Ginny didn't feel the need to get cut up today so she handed the wand back to Draco. But she had accomplished her mission. Now her journal was reading like a muggle movie. It even typed what the people were saying at the bottom of the page/ screen.  
  
The rooms went back to being impossibly quite. It was really irritating and was getting on both Ginny's and Draco's nerves. The only sound in the room was both peoples breathing and Draco's poking at the wall.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, I've got a great idea. Want in on it?" said Ginny.  
  
Draco was beginning to just stare at the walls to see if they changed colors and probably would have went bungee jumping if anyone asked him, he was so desperate. So he gave a nod of his head.  
  
"Okay, well you've got your wand. Why don't we get the hell out of this room? We can't break out of this place because then they'd really snap our wands but we could see what they place was like before they caught us and we would make an accurate opinion of the place, instead of sitting here rotting our brains out." Said Ginny all in one breath.  
  
"Well now that was poetic Weasel. However you do have a point. Okay, lets get out of here. You're the brains of the operation so tell me what to do." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Grinning like a madwoman Ginny pointed at the door and said, "Well stupid, lets unlock the frickin door."  
  
So, surprisingly Draco did. It came open with a small creak of protest and Draco and Ginny tiptoed out of the room. They were in a large hallway that could never fit into the tine house they had come into. Even though the hallway was wood it shone brilliantly and torches kept the shadows at bay in the corners. No one was in sight.  
  
"Where should we go?" whispered Draco.  
  
"How should I know Ferret? I don't know where the hell I am" whispered Ginny back.  
  
They both quietly walked down the long hallway until they came to the end. The hallway turned into another corridor that stretched just as longly down the house as the first. It seemed as though they were just going to be going around in circles. That is until they came to two massive doors. Sharing a confused look Draco and Ginny pushed open the two doors. 


	5. Chapter Five Draco figures out the truth

*** I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling***  
  
They both quietly walked down the long hallway until they came to the end. The hallway turned into another corridor that stretched just as long down the house as the first. It seemed as though they were just going to be going around in circles. That is until they came to two massive doors. Sharing a confused look Draco and Ginny pushed open the two doors.  
  
And came face to face with about fifty teenagers and five adults all sitting down to dinner.  
  
"We'll," said Ginny, "I think we found the Dining hall."  
  
It was rather unnerving having fifty odd pairs of eyes on you. Ginny started the signature Weasley blush, Draco just began to scowl.  
  
"Well, well, well." Came a voice from the back of the room. "I'd wondered when you two would find us. We figured you'd be here at least ten minutes ago."  
  
Draco and Ginny soon found the face and man belonging to the voice,  
  
It was a medium sized man with graying black hair and a clean-shaven face. He had an honest face one could see all the emotions in. He walked up to Draco and Ginny who had stayed silently glued to the floor in front of the two mighty doors. Suddenly though, Draco came to life.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint." said Draco with a pointed look at Ginny, " some of use are slower than others."  
  
Ginny began to flush. No matter how she acted she was still the shy redhead who didn't react well to insults.  
  
"Well if SOME of use told others they had their wand the OTHER part of some of us could have acted faster!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Draco for once looked embarrassed. That was quite a right hook for Ginny. She had never ever seen the emotionless Draco Malfoy look embarrassed. Draco looked kinda cute when embarrassed... whoa.... where the hell had that came from...I shouldn't be thinking about DRA---MALFOY that way!!!  
  
:"sorry." Mumbled Draco.  
  
WHOA!!!! Holy crap.... apology too. Okay I knew it. Hell finally froze over. "Okay, now that that is over," said the man," let us sit down to eat."  
  
He pointed to two chairs sitting empty beside a table.  
  
Ginny and Draco headed over to the two chairs and sat down the silence still very evident in the dining hall. Soon, though the students lost interest in Draco and Ginny and went back to their food, a more pressing issue. It was starting to become that way for Ginny too. She was hungry!  
  
We'll might as well eat... and I am hungry.  
  
Ginny looked around her and saw Draco digging into the food that had magically appeared before them like the food at Hogwarts. The tables were small and only seated 6 each. Draco and Ginny had one to their own, no one was near them.  
  
The food was starting to make Ginny feel dizzy. She hadn't eaten in more than eight full hours.  
  
Stop thinking like a fool and start to eat. Your going to faint if you don't, Ginny Weasely!  
  
Ginny could hear her mother's voice in her head. She had said the same thing to her that summer before and like the good child Ginny obeyed. The food was good but Ginny didn't taste a thing as she ate. She was too busy checking out the new getup. The room was big; it had to be to fit so many people. The walls were a startling sky blue, yet the room didn't seem too candy sweet. It was cozy and felt right.  
  
Draco didn't seem interested in anything around him. He was just mechanically shoving food into his mouth, chewing, swallowing, and then starting the cycle back up again. It was like he had given up hope and only wanted to complete the cycle before dying.  
  
Ginny leaned over to Draco and whispered, "HEY, are you okay?"  
  
Surprisingly he answered.  
  
"I'm away from my school, my friends, my home, and my frickin cat. What do you think?"  
  
Suddenly and without warning Ginny remember why she was here. The anger returned in a rush and Ginny felt nauseated to even be sitting next to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, why the hell did you mess with my cat?" whispered Ginny quietly with a deadly precision.  
  
Draco took a double take at Ginny and said "Your cat? Your cat?!?! That was my damn cat! And I wasn't messing with her. Believe it or not, your freakin psycho, that cat likes going up in the air. Just like a little baby you damn idiot."  
  
But once Draco got started it seemed he couldn't stop. He had had this bottled up for quite a long time and it was time to vent.  
  
"Is that what this whole damn frickin mess is about? Is that why you attached me at school? MY DAMN CAT??? I was playing with it, you insane metal patient. They should lock you up in St. Mungo's. You're a loony. Who in the hell gave you the right to mess with me because of my cat? I thought you though I had murdered your aunt or something but this who frickin mess from HELL IS ALL ABOUT MY DAMN CAT! You should marry the damn cat your so in love with it! Don't you have any friends? That's pathetic; my cat was your only damn friend. What the hell is wrong with you? ALL ABOUT A DAMN CAT...."  
  
Draco in this case was like a balloon letting out air. Once he started he couldn't stop and when he finally did stop he was through talking for good.  
  
Without realizing it though he had really hit a raw nerve with Ginny. The whole Dungbomb Incident and Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's betrayal struck her again. Her embarrassment at not having any real friends hit again and it was like someone had slapped Ginny. Her face went dead white. At the same time the entire hall went silent again and The Man stood up to speak.  
  
"Draco, Ginny would you please come to my office to speak?"  
  
The only sounds that could be heard were Draco and Ginny's footstep as they walked out of the hall behind the nameless man and out into the hallway. 


	6. Chapter Six Draco and Ginny

** I own nothing. Draco , Ginny, and all the characters of the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling. The school and currently the MAN with no name belong to me **** though who would really want them....  
  
The only sounds that could be heard were Draco and Ginny's footstep as they walked out of the hall behind the nameless man and out into the hallway.  
  
This time their jaunt down the hallway was much less of a walk and it only took them about 30 seconds to get to the mans office. They all sat down.  
  
Ginny looked around at the office as the man carefully chose his words to speak. The walls were a forest green and covered in pictures of kids. Trinkets covered every available upright surface, much like Dumbledore's office. It was a well lived in office.  
  
"You're hear for a reason if you hadn't already guessed." Said the man, " normally you'd both just be expelled and have your wand snapped, but no, you're here. Do you want to know why?"  
  
Both Draco and Ginny nodded.  
  
"You both have a certain gift that no one can be trained to have. You both contain certain magical abilities unusual in the wizarding world. Draco you can mix potions that rival your Professor Snape's to many degrees. Ginny you connect with animals at a personal level, just like your friend Hagrid. You and Hagrid both have the gift to someday communicate with animals. Your special and that is why you're here."  
  
No one ever really knows what to say in a situation like this and Ginny and Draco were no exception. They had both been bypassed all their lives and now someone was saying that they were special and well, they were both having a hard time dealing with it. Ginny was the first to recover.  
  
"Ummm, sir, how come Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us this earlier?"  
  
The man looked at Ginny and said "you may address me as Mr. Agate and Dumbledore didn't tell you this because he knew you weren't ready. We both have to force this on you because we had no other choice. It was this or lose you both forever to the muggle world. Without your wands you have no connection to your abilities."  
  
"Okay," whispered Draco. "So where the hell are we then."  
  
Mr. Agate frowned at Draco's language but answered him. "Your near the American town of Salem. The Salem, famous for burning witches in the past. Just a hint. Don't tip off the muggles were here or you'll be in a world of trouble. The reason the school is so small and has so little students is because this is where we train students like you. Students with special abilities. You have normal studies like other witches and wizards but you also have breathing excursuses like Yoga to help you keep control of your abilities and keep them I check. They're basically the same to the studies you had in England except now they go by American name. The school has gone unnamed for centuries and shall remain so. Any other questions?"  
  
Draco and Ginny said nothing and Mr. Agate took that as a ' no I have no questions' silence.  
  
"Well then, you two I trust can make it back to your room. If you wish to have a fight or an all out brawl please keep the noise and injuries in check."  
  
Ginny had completely forgotten about Draco's comments in the dining hall but she figured she deserved it. He still had traces of a black eye around his right eye and she had completely over reacted to Juliet's "torture". That was the really embarrassing thing. She had been so closed off to everything but what was in her world that she jumped to occlusions and invented problems that were compatible for her answers.... or maybe she had just been temporarily insane for a little bit. They had that in the muggle world, why not have it in the wizarding world too... yeah she had just been a bit ibbly-bibbliy for a while. Just like Aunt Frieda who had poisoned her husband for cheating on her.... the Weasley women, they defiantly are a force to be reconed with...  
  
Draco was the first to get up out of his chair and with a slightly softened look towards Ginny he hauled her out of hers and back out into the bright hallway.  
  
Damn it sure is bright out here. I wish there were a few shadows...out here in the hallway you're completely exposed.  
  
Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Draco clearing his throat.  
  
"Ummm. Ginny I didn't really mean what I said back in the dining hall. You aren't pathetic. A little crazy maybe but not pathetic."  
  
"Well, gee, now that's just great to hear. I'm nuts!"  
  
"HEY! I'm just trying to apologize for being an arse. I'm trying to start out on a new foot here dammit! Can't you at least help me? Especially after what you did to me at Hogwarts." Said Draco with a slight wince.  
  
Seeing that wince Ginny's embarrassment and guilt flooded back.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I just flipped out. Sure, I own you one. Or well maybe I own you more than one but...sure...I'll help you out. Your really going to try and change?"  
  
"Yeah why the hell not. Here Potter and Weasel—err---Weasley aren't here and I don't have to compete with them. Father won't have anyone to compare me to and the pressure will be lifted. I have a new chance to become the person that I admire. I don't have to wind up being a twisted freak who tortures mudbloods—er---people who are different and muggles."  
  
Ginny had remained silent throughout Draco's entire speech and didn't really know what to say.  
  
Could this be real? Or is Draco just yanking my chain?  
  
Ginny really wanted it to be real. One less potential Death Eater would really be an awesome thing to contribute to the cause against the Bad V. (duh Voldemort) And of course a sorta cute ....friend....would always be nice.  
  
"So you do want to be friends in this whole 'Make Me Over To Not Be A Bad Guy' venture?" said Ginny hesitantly.  
  
"Well, you're the only person I know here. And hey you kicked the crap out of me so you must be a cool girl. Yeah. Sure, I'd love to be friends," said Draco showing his twisted logic.  
  
"Sure, well be friends and partners in this wild venture," continued Draco," I'll be working on becoming one of the good guys and you'll be working on not being...so...crazy."  
  
Ginny snorted. Then blushed like crazy.  
  
SNORTING!!! Why the heck should I care if I snort or not. This is Draco, my new buddy. Yeah.... crap...I have a feeling this is going to get bad... 


	7. Chapter Seven Annabelle and Justin come ...

***Draco, Ginny, and the characters of the Harry Potter world belong solely to J.K. Rowling. And not to me.... whimper**** A/N: Hey, anyone who reads this I'm sorry if it's riddled with crazy mistakes. I'm still figuring out how to make Ginny's thought apparent. I think I'll just enclose them with stars like this ** example** thanks ...  
  
Draco and Ginny settled into their new "unnamed" school. Which not so surprisingly their fellow students called The Unnamed.  
  
The promise of being friends had brought Draco and Ginny together over the last few weeks. They had now been at The Unnamed for three weeks and just to gall everyone were fitting in just fine. Their classes weren't hard. Except for Yoga. Man that hurt like crazy after the first few classes. The breathing exercises were great, fine, wonderful but the STRETCHES! Ginny could barely move the day after their first class and Draco, well, poor guy, he could not move. He was bedridden for a few days giving Ginny a perfect excuse to get out there and make friends, which is, lets face it, not one of her strong points.  
  
Lucky for her a few adventurous students decided to befriend her and Draco after a few weeks of them being at the school. Their names were Annabelle and Justin. They weren't the most.....normal.....students at the school. Annabelle had electric blue hair that you could see half way down the hallways. Justin was a gorgeous, tall, perfect specimen of a male. Except he was gay. The wizarding world didn't really embrace the homosexual world, so Justin didn't really fit it. The school board at The Unnamed didn't exactly like Annabelle's hair so the students seemed to shun her a bit. It made perfect sense for Justin and Annabelle to be great friends though. It made even greater sense for the four of them Draco, Justin, Annabelle, and Ginny to be great friends. They all kind of just fit together and were instantly grand friends.  
  
They went everywhere together. Even though the foursome was going to a special school to control their 'special' abilities it didn't seem that way. They just went to their classes like the normal students at Hogwarts. It seemed their training to control their abilities would start later on in the year in December. It was now November giving them another month to fit in before the supposedly 'hard' training would start.  
  
Draco and Ginny never talked about their lives before they came to The Unnamed. It was just a bunch of stuff they did that they didn't want to remember. Draco never talked to his family wanting to severe the lies to the Dark Lord that his family had. He wanted nothing to do with it. He never talked to Crabbe or Goyle either. Ginny's family didn't really seem to want to talk to her either. Only the twins wrote to her and their owls were a bright spot in the current family rift.  
  
It was a special occasion when one of the foursome's families wrote to them. They all huddled together in Draco and Ginny's room and read it together. Annabelle's family wrote her once or twice a month and Justin's never at all. They had disowned him like Ginny's family when they heard he fancies boys. It was a bit of a sore subject for Justin, it was even sorer for Annabelle. She wasn't a big fan of his family.  
  
"The bastards haven't a decent bone in their bodies. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's a bad person. I love the guy. He's a sweetie and always tells me if I'm making a major fashion don't!"  
  
The group had gotten together in their place (Draco and Ginny's room) to hang out and work on their History homework. As usually no homework was getting done.  
  
"Annie, honey, it doesn't matter what they think of me." Said Justin, " they just don't except what they don't understand. I've gotten used to it and have accepted it. You should too."  
  
"But it's not right. You're their family!!!..."  
  
"No, I'm not their family and they're not mine. You are. And Draco and Ginny are. You're all my family. You love and accept me and I'm okay with it."  
  
"Yeah," butted in Ginny, "We love Justin and we're his family. Annie, babe, you and Justin accepted me and Draco even knowing our past. Hello I went nuts and you still love me. Draco was a total bastard to my family and I love him. We ACCEPT HERE. And hey, well our families usually suck ....but we don't need them...."  
  
Draco as usual had remained silent through the entire discussion but he perked up at this.  
  
"Absolutely, we're family here. And we'll always be. We're never gonna be the bad guys.....at least we aren't anymore. When we all came to the unnamed we became different people. We became the people we had always wanted to be, we became the people society didn't want to see." Said Draco with a flourish of his hands.  
  
The room went totally quiet after Draco finished speaking. Annabelle was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Okay gang, I'll stop railing on Justin's family—err---ex-relatives. And I promise not to go after them with a pick axe and do em' the muggle way."  
  
"Good" said all three members of the foursome.  
  
"Life was getting really good," thought Ginny, "I have my friends, Fred and George, and Draco who despite our history had managed to become the best friend I always wanted."  
  
Ginny absentmindedly smiled at Draco and he grinned back. Annabelle and Justin shared a look and decided they should leave.  
  
"Later gang," said Justin, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Later." Echoed Draco and Ginny.  
  
Moments like this got really awkward for Ginny. She assumed they were awkward for Draco too. She still hadn't really gotten used to having a room with a guy so getting ready for bed, which they'd have to do eventually (it was night time) was really weird. Once or twice Draco had walked in on Ginny changing and, oh yeah, that was really embarrassing. The same had happened to Draco. Ginny had just walked in on him last week. He had been in his boxers and it took Ginny a few moments to collect herself. That boy had a really finely muscled chest. Talk about a six back. All three of then Annabelle, Ginny, and Justin agreed on it.  
  
Draco never really seemed to mind Justin's comments on his physical appearance. He was cool with Justin and him being gay. They had sorted it out in the beginning that Draco himself WAS NOT gay and he was defiantly interested in girls. After that talk everything went back to the relatively normal world they lived in. it was a new world for the four of them but they adapted really quickly and it was as if Hogwart's had never existed and they had never left The Unnamed.  
  
"Hey Gin, do you want the bathroom first or do I on this blessed occasion get to use the hot water?" said Draco breaking Ginny from her musings.  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?! MY HOT WATER!" yelled Ginny as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
She didn't take into account the rug on the floor and tripped over it, scraping her knees up in the process.  
  
"WHOA! Holy crap, Gin are you okay. You took quite a tumble there." Said Draco falling to his knees beside Ginny on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Ginny warbled through the lump in her throat.  
  
She really hated moments like this. She made a stupid mistake and the tears would well up. It wasn't even a big deal. Two scraped knees. GEEZ she wasn't a child anymore! She should be able to control these emotions....  
  
"No, your not, Ginny-bear. (A nickname for Ginny) you're bleeding, see." Said Draco pointing to an especially nasty gash on her knee.  
  
"Yeah," whispered Ginny, "guess I am." She wasn't interested in her knees anymore though. She was too caught up staring to Draco's pretty gray eyes.  
  
A warning bell went off in Ginny's head right then and there but she ignored it.  
  
For once Draco was staring right back at her.  
  
The inched closer and closer together.  
  
Until.....  
  
Their lips met. 


	8. Chapter Eight Draco and Ginny look under...

***Draco, Ginny, and the characters of the Harry Potter world belong solely to J.K. Rowling. And not to me.... whimper****BIG Bummer A/N: well since no one is reviewing, I guess I'm all on my own here. I finally got them TOGETHER!!!! Yay!!! If any of you are reading this review and tell me all your thoughts on my first ever fanfic. Yeah, I know, its.... different. FLUFF WARNING!!!!  
  
The inched closer and closer together.  
  
Until.....  
  
Their lips met. ************************************************************************  
  
"WHOA!!!! What the hell am I doing?????" thought Ginny  
  
But unfortunately for her, her brain shut off right in that moment, as normal brains tend to do.  
  
Damn Draco, he pulled back from their kiss right at that moment leaving Ginny just to sit there and kinda gape stupidly at him.  
  
"Uuh, what are we doing?" whispered Draco.  
  
"I don't know." Said Ginny. "But I think I liked it."  
  
Draco grinned. "I think I did too."  
  
Ginny smiled back and lightly reached up to slip her hands into his hair and pull him down to kiss again.  
  
Draco put his hands around her waist and ran his hands up and down her back until he felt her wince slightly. He let go of her and pulled back.  
  
"Umm I don't really want to stop this but I think we really need to bandage up my knees." Said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Oh right!" exclaimed Draco. "Lets go to the bathroom and try and find the first aid kit. We'll get you in tip top form all bandaged up and pretty like you always are."  
  
Ginny smiled and blushed at the compliment. Soon they were set up in the bathroom surrounded by cleaning solution medical ointment and bandaged. Draco was having a really hard time with the whole thing.  
  
"Umm, do you want some help?" Said Ginny  
  
"Nope, I've got it all covered," said Draco with a smile and a worried look at her knees.  
  
"Draco, ahh, dude, I think you should wash out the scrapes and cut before you put the bandages on." Said Ginny with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, right." Draco looked down at the bandages in his hand and wish a slight blush set them on the counter.  
  
With slightly trembling hands he picked up the cloth and soap.  
  
"Okay, buddy, chill out. Think through this sensibly. First were going to need to wet the cloth. Then rub the soap against it." Said Ginny now really trying hard not to giggle.  
  
Draco silently turned on the faucet and wet the cloth. Then with a mechanical rhythm he rubbed the soap against the wet clothe just enough to create bubbles all over the surface.  
  
"Good, your doing great. Now you're going to need to wash out the cuts with the rag. The dirt and stuff needs to get outta there." Whispered Ginny  
  
She never really thought this would be so hard for Draco. He was still trembling.  
  
"Wait stop," she said before he started on her knees. "Are you okay? You're trembling really bad..."  
  
"Well, I, well, I...I...care about you and I don't want to hurt you, Gin." Said Draco with a blush.  
  
"Oh." Whispered Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt me any more than I already am. And it's not that bad. The knees are just scraped up. I'm REALLY alright." Said Ginny.  
  
"Okay, I can do this then." Said Draco.  
  
He out his hand that had the cloth in it on Ginny need and started delicatly cleaning out the cuts. He started trembling and again and Ginny placed her hand atop his to help the poor guy out. Draco looked up and Ginny gave him a swift kiss on the mouth to get him going again. That pretty much calmed his nerves and he was able to finish cleaning out her cuts, apply the ointment, and bandage Ginny up.  
  
"There, all done," said Draco startling Ginny out of her daze. She had been staring dreamily as Draco had carefully worked on her knees with a surgeon's precision.  
  
"What a gorgeous guy," she thought "how come I didn't notice this before?"  
  
Draco gently taped her nose fully knocking her touch of the day dreaming world and helped her to her feet. They made their way out of the bathroom and into their room. Draco place Ginny on her bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" said Draco swish of his hand at Ginny and himself.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do with it?" said Ginny.  
  
"We'll, I really like you. Go figure. I know I love kissing you. You're my best friend. I'm not really all that sure what to do." Said Draco.  
  
"Dude, I know what we can do. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to stare up at your gorgeous face and kiss you senseless."  
  
At this Draco blushed like crazy and Ginny laughed.  
  
"There see the seriousness is gone and we can discuss this like the immature teenagers we really are." Said Ginny.  
  
"I like you, you like me. That's all I see to it. Sure our families hate each other and us right now, but who cares. We've got each other and Justin and Annie. That's all I need. What about you?" continued Ginny.  
  
"Its defiantly good enough to me. We could be anywhere in the world and I'd want you to be with me" said Draco. "I like you more than I've ever liked any other girl, ever. You're so special. Your crazy, you're not afraid to go after people if they hurt the people or animals you love. And hey, you LUUUUUV me remember."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" said Ginny, "when did I say that?"  
  
"Earlier today, when you were talking to Justin and our dear sweet Annabelle about all of us being family."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. Guess it kind of just slipped out. But you know I think I do love you. Your sweet, your kind, you're my bestest buddy. Who wouldn't love you? It also helps a lot that your drop dead gorgeous and have a body to kill for." Said Ginny with a sly smile.  
  
"Well now wasn't that interesting. A Declaration of love and a compliment of my body all in one. I've GOT to remember that one." Smirked Draco.  
  
"You'd better, dude. Cuz' I meant it." Said Ginny, all serious returning.  
  
Draco grinned "I love you too, Ginny-bear. YOU are the sweet kind one, you taught me how to be kind, and be comfortable being who I am. No longer am I Draco Malfoy, evil dude of Hogwarts. Now I am Draco Malfoy, un-evil, de- mean, all around cool dude of The Unnamed."  
  
Ginny laughed and drew in Draco for a light kiss. A light kiss that transformed into a passionate long hot smokin kiss. That lasted until it was time to go to bed. 


	9. Chapter Nine the ending

** I don't own Draco or Ginny or any of the characters belonging to the Harry Potter world.** A/N: okay well almost done with this fic. This will be my last chapter and the epilogue. It's been real.  
  
After that night where Draco and Ginny realized how they felt and told each other, life got a lot simpler. Things weren't so hard with their families now that they both had a nifty new boy/girl friend to lean on. Once Annabelle and Justin found out they were ecstatic and not very surprised. The school year up until December flew by in a blink of an eye. Draco and Ginny learned more about each other than they ever knew about another person other than themselves.  
  
Then Ginny, Draco, Annabelle, and Justin started their new training for their special talents. Ad it was hard. Draco had to memorize the entire list of Potion elements, what those elements did, and all common and uncommon potions used on humans. Many study sessions occurred. And were of course, interrupted by snogging sessions.  
  
Ginny had to find a way to control her overwhelming affection for animals. It interrupted her training and was a danger for her in the field. She was forced to learn the antimony of most muggle animals and many wizarding animals unknown to muggles, like dragons and basilisks. She also unfortunately had to learn what animal parts would do in a potion. That was the hardest part. But her hard work paid off. By the end of the year she was able to communicate with all types of animals by sending emotion wavelengths through the air.  
  
Annabelle whose talent was the ability to shape shift, had to learn to control her ability and not morph into teachers. The last one was especially hard on her. She also had to learn to breath and concentrate especially hard to get the minor details of a person's body down exactly. If she didn't, when she started working for the Ministry she could be caught and killed by the Evil Mean Dark side. BUT she got it down pat and merrily shifted shapes all day for a while. Got to be a little scary. One minute you'd be sitting next to Annabelle and the next you'd be sitting next to Victor Krum.  
  
Justin's ability was the talent of casting amazingly difficult charms. He could have four or five going on at once and not sweat a drop. Amazing nerves that one. He didn't seem to have any troubles all year long with anything. It was really miraculous because his talent was usually the hardest to master. But nope, he was really just that good. He cured quite the few injuries over the months. Ginny seemed to develop a certain knack for bumping into things or tripping over carpets. Especially when Draco was around.  
  
Luckily, all of the foursome passed their final tests that would license them as "special" wizards. They all didn't have to go back to school. Draco already was in his 7th year as was Annabelle and Justin. The school board certified Ginny bright enough to skip a grade and graduate with the rest of them.  
  
Those were happy times. But the not so happy times were about to be fall them. A few weeks after graduation, the war against Voldemort and his cronies heightened and the final battle of good against evil started. It lasted for three whole weeks. The foursome's powers were tested to their limits during those weeks. Draco met up with his old friends in battle outside the Leaky Cauldron. Lets just say only one could walk away breathing and Draco and didn't die. Yeah read between the lines...  
  
But some good things happened too. Ginny forgave the Dream Team and they were able to work together during the battle. Draco proposed to Ginny. She said yes of course. And of course, the biggest thing of all. Harry defeated the Big V and the world was safe to live in once again.  
  
Later that summer Draco and Ginny got married with Annabelle as Ginny's sole bridesmaid and Justin as Draco's best man. I'm happy to say that they both lived to a ripe old age, had many beautiful children, and lived happily ever after. 


End file.
